Apparatus, such as portable electronic communication devices, usually comprise a housing that houses the electronic components of the apparatus. The housing may include a plurality of cover parts that are joined together via an adhesive such as glue. However, the process of forming the housing may be relatively complex and costly due to the use of jigs for adhering the cover parts together.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.